Various types of visors have been developed for vehicles such as cars, trucks, and the like. Visors are typically mounted to the vehicle's roof adjacent the roof pillar that extends between the windshield and the front windows of the vehicle. The sun visor may include a support arm or elbow that can be pivoted to position the sun visor adjacent the windshield or adjacent the side window. Also, the visor body may translate and/or rotate about the support arm to provide additional adjustability.
Various methods of mounting the visor to the vehicle have been devised. However, known mounting arrangements typically utilize threaded fasteners or the like, contributing to the cost of fabrication and assembly.
Accordingly, a visor mounting arrangement alleviating the drawbacks of existing arrangements would be beneficial.